As long as you
by symphonyofslience
Summary: "I don't want to hear it!" he said. So all Piers can do is said it in his mind. Piers' POV on his last moment with his captain. Nivanfield


A/N: An experimental really. I rarely do POV but I am just in a Nivanfield mood and I just have to do it haha. By the way Nivanfied shippers I need your help a little. There's a little poll. Nothing serious but I think that Piers kinda deserve a little vote there. You can find the link in my tumblr page.

whitehigabnaba tumblr com /post/39923149004/

Take out spaces as usual. Thank you~

* * *

**As long as you...**

As long as you are alive, I am willing to die captain. As long as you are okay, I am willing to do it. Still, you won't walk on without me. I guess that I just have to follow you for now, or at least as my legs can carry me. You should go now, I don't think that I can hold it back any longer. I know that you are optimistic but you have to face the truth that there is no way that I can survived after this. Look at me captain, just look at me. Half of my body is gone, melting and rebuilding a monster. How can you still stand me at all, that's a wonder.

Ah me knees won't really work anymore. You shouldn't have carry me at all captain, you are slowing yourself down. I know that you won't be putting a bullet in my head, so I am asking you to leave me instead...even thought you refused to. Please know that you are very important to me. That is why I am doing this, for you. You should have let me finished that line though, now my voice won't come out at all. I can't speak now, the Virus got my voice box I think. I don't know where that idea came from, giving you my patch. Maybe because you looked like you want one back in that bar. Took me a little effort to bite it off though, don't know whether the virus can enforce your teeth or not. You look so shock, I felt bad actually taking advantage of that but you won't just leave me. So you leave me no choice. I have to do this. I have to make you leave me. I cannot let you escape with me, not with me infected like this. I won't risk your life for my own sake. You are very optimistic Captain, that is something that I miss about you. Just like that first time you trained me. You would always convinced me that I can do it. Your optimistic always pulled me through captain, but I am afraid that this wasn't one of them. It was amazing that my knee worked again. Your voiced started to dulled bit by bit. I guess that my ear was going now too. I can only made out one word when I came back to face you again. 'No'. You look sad. I hate that. I am sorry that I made your little glimpse of hope for me to survive to disappear. I am sorry that I made you felt guilty for making your men died again. I am sorry. That thing came back up again so I guess I will just have to give it my last shot. Suck on this bitch. Ha. Now that is a bit tiring. Ah now my eyes are getting cloudy. Considering the state I am in, seeing you going out safely can be called a luxury isn't it captain?

I guess I should just give you my last salute. There. Don't know if you can see it or not but...now I can't see a thing. I was somehow glad that the last thing that I lose is my eye. So that the last thing I see is you being safe. Well, I should give you a retirement wish. Glad I could be the first one. So, I wish you a great retirement! Maybe dated some girl and get married, you know, have some kids for real. You know, just find someone who you love and take care of you. I hope you won't be wind up in this mess anymore. Don't drink to much and stay healthy. You aren't very good at taking care of yourself anyway. I just hope that...you are happy. Where ever go. What ever you do...and if you can just please, remember me. Thinking of me...maybe a little. Well not in a guilty sense of way but just...that I once fought besides you. I am sorry that it ended up this way. In the end I couldn't even confess to you. Or maybe you already know...

I just wanted to thank you captain, for everything. From the moment you recruit me in to the last where you won't give up on me. So I guess that this is the end for me isn't it captain? I don't want to die really... but I wouldn't mind doing that for you. As long as you live captain. As long as you live and be happy...

Thank you captain, for giving me a chance to meet you...

Farewell


End file.
